Conventional firearm sights, such reflector-type firearm sights, have been used with firearms to facilitate aiming and to improve shooting accuracy. For example, it is generally recognized that highly visible firearm sights can aid or enhance the effectiveness of aiming a firearm. In some instances, firearm sights that utilize white paint or scintillating fiber can be more visible in ambient lighting conditions than conventional iron sights. Firearm sights that contain tritium may be more visible in darkness but may not be more visible than conventional firearm sights under ambient light. By comparison, reflective dot firearm sights can be more visible in all types of lighting conditions. In many instances, however, conventional reflective dot firearm sights can be relatively bulky due to the presence of a reflective lens. As a result, the size and shape of conventional reflective dot firearm sights can be restrictive, which can adversely affect the deployment and/or aim of the firearm.